Red Lion
Red Lion (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Red Lion is a common enemy who appears on B3F of the Hall of Darkness. Just like his cousin, the Sleeping Lion, this king of beasts also enjoys taking naps during battle. You will find the Red Lion asleep during the beginning of every battle. It will sleep for 2-3 turns, giving you a chance to eliminate other enemies. Once it wakes up, it will activate Biting Flurry, a frighteningly powerful slash attack that targets the entire party. It will only do this attack once. Once it has done this attack, it will immediately go back to sleep. One tactic to fighting this enemy is to eliminate every other monster beforehand, particularly if it is paired with a Hollow Magus. While the lion is sleeping, buff your entire party against physical attacks and lower the lion's physical attack power. Once you have done so, use a powerful ability on the sleeping lion. Once it has woken up, use this turn to defend. Hopefully the angered lion shouldn't be able to one shot your whole party. Use the sleeping phase to heal your whole party, then rinse and repeat. If you are confident in your ability to deal damage and your team's speed, however, killing it before its turn on the second round of combat is also a possibility. If you manage to land a head bind, the Red Lion is largely declawed, leaving you free to take it out at your own leisure or to handle the other threats. It heavily resists instant death and petrify - there is only a 1% chance it will succeed (before the Arcanist's Ailment Boost is factored in). For this reason, it's better to hit hard with Shadow Bite or another powerful skill for maximum damage. Skills * Biting Flurry (Uses Head): Deals heavy damage to the entire party. Drops * Red Lion Hide (Worth: 2401 en) * None. * Red Lion Fang (Worth: 2882 en) Conditional Drop * There are no conditions to meet to obtain this drop, it has a low possibility of dropping this item. Though you can always obviously use Formaldehyde in order to obtain it. Related Monsters *Sleeping Lion Red Lion (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The final random encounter from IV returns as the deadliest random encounter in Nexus. The Red Lion is found in the very depths of the Abyssal Shrine. Like before, it starts the battle asleep. When awoken, it will use its one skill, Biting Flurry, nonstop, and it no longer goes back to sleep on its own. When you wake it, either move to kill it quickly, or do everything in your power to weaken it so your party can endure its attack. While it can't be stopped with a head bind, an arm bind will definitely greatly weaken its offensive power. Skills * Biting Flurry (Uses Head): Melee cut attack to the entire party. Drops *'Red Lion Fang' *'Tranquil Mane' Conditional Drop To get the Tranquil Mane, kill the lion while it sleeps. This may either require a careful burst turn while it's asleep at the start of battle, or need the specialties of a Nightseeker to inflict enough damage for a one-hit-kill. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters